<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now We Know That Life Will Change by Memories_of_the_Shadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513394">Now We Know That Life Will Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows'>Memories_of_the_Shadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femmeslash February 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Complete, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Hand Feeding, Missing Scene, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Plans For The Future, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie is out of jail again, and Lou has always been reluctantly willing to follow her anywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femmeslash February 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now We Know That Life Will Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from “Life Will Change” by AmaLee.</p><p>I do not consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps, especially any with ad revenue and subscription services, or any website other than ao3 unless I personally cross-posted a work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remind me why I keep taking you back,” Lou says, staring at the piece of pie on Debbie’s fork.  She just told Lou the most insane, brilliant heist plan she has ever heard and Lou <i>has</i> met Debbie’s brother.  Insanity must run in the family.</p><p>“Aw, you love me, really,” Debbie says with a slow smirk and wiggles the fork a bit.</p><p>If Debbie starts making airplane noises, Lou will walk out on her for good this time, she swears she will.  For real.  Absolutely.</p><p>Debbie raises an eyebrow and Lou leans forward and takes the bite of pie off the fork.  It’s substandard pie, really, but it was never about that.  The plan, as Debbie is far too aware, is amazing.</p><p>Too amazing.  Too perfect.</p><p>Maybe Lou is a pessimist, but she just has a bad feeling about this one.  Like this is a bit too personal for Debbie.</p><p>Hey, prison can get in people’s heads.  Lou’s never been herself--she likes to stay small enough that no one cares, she makes a tidy profit and stays out of sight--but a lot of her girls have been in and Danny went in relatively sane and then robbed three of Terry Benedict’s casinos at once only a month after he got out.  It’s got to run in the family.</p><p>“Say I do this, Deb, and say it works.  What happens after?”  Lou’s too small-time to keep an Ocean’s attention for long.  At least, that’s how it’s worked so far in her life.</p><p>Everytime she tries to keep Debbie, Debbie keeps getting bored.  Looking for bigger and better things.</p><p>“After?  We’ll be rich.  What do rich people do?”  Debbie goes back to her pie with a quick smile, and noticeably doesn’t answer Lou’s actual question.</p><p>Which is fine.  Lou’s about due for some heartbreak, anyways.  It’s been about six years since the last time she let Debbie have her heart, and Lou hasn’t gotten any smarter with it since.</p>
<hr/><p>Their eyes meet across the street--Lou still feeling the adrenaline rush of a successful job, even if it’s not quite over yet--and Lou realizes that Debbie might have actually told the parole committee <i>a</i> truth.</p><p>She thinks about it--the con’s version of a simple life, <i>her</i> life, which has always been better with Debbie in it--and can’t help but smile.</p><p>Debbie answers her smile across the street.  She looks good as a blonde, but that might be the dress talking, the way it sweeps across Debbie’s curves and clings to just enough of her back to avoid a public indecency charge but dips low enough to flirt with one.  The blonde hair might just be incidental to all the rest of her.</p><p>Lou fingers the edge of her stiff collar, the sequins rough against her fingers.  Lou’s not one for dresses, but the way Debbie’s eyes sweep over Lou in her jumpsuit says that Debbie isn’t complaining.</p><p>It takes mere moments for Lou to join Debbie on the other side, and it feels so normal to look down to see Debbie at her side, even dressed up like they’re going to a movie premiere rather than leaving a ballsy as fuck heist with at least a million each on their person in stolen diamonds.</p><p>“You’re a goddamned treasure, Deb,” Lou says, running the back of her hand down Debbie’s bare arm, brushing the diamond bracelet that Amita worked a miracle on, before finally tangling fingers with Debbie.</p><p>Debbie tightens her grip and tilts a smile Lou’s way, then they start walking.  “Took you long enough to see that, honey.”</p><p>“Oh, I always see it, doesn’t mean I’m going to say it.  Someone around here has to keep you grounded.”  Lou smirks when Debbie rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out childishly.</p><p>“Guess it’s my job to make sure you don’t get bored, then.”  The night is cool for May, luckily, and late enough that the traffic is light, but too early for the bar crawlers to be kicked out.  New York is weird enough that no one bats an eyelash at them, not that they have much to worry about.  Yet.</p><p>“Guess it is.  This mean you’re sticking around for a bit?”  Lou hopes it sounds casual, but the way Debbie brings their tangled hands up and kisses the back of Lou’s makes Lou think it doesn’t.</p><p>“I think I might want to visit Danny again, see if he shows up this time.”  Lou snorts, because she doesn’t believe it either and she won’t until she gets wherever she’s going to after all this living to ask him herself.  Debbie chuckles too.  “But I think you need someone to help keep the heat on in that place of yours.  Plus you still have all my stuff.”</p><p>“Ah ha!  My evil plan comes together.”</p><p>“We’re two and oh for successful evil schemes, then,” Debbie says, tugging Lou down into a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am just,,, so in love with this movie.  My bi little heart can barely take the sheer joy this movie inspires in me.  It’s like an adult sailor moon for thieves.  I watch it so much, but it was only the last time I did that I thought of reading any fic and omg is it amazing.  I have been missing <i>out</i>.  Well, I’ve fixed that!</p><p>If you'd like, come visit me on <a href="https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>